Harvester
Harvesters are the front-line operatives of the secretive Harvester Network, whose members infiltrate estates in the guise of servants and slaves, and tolerate a harsh life as they uncover secrets, gauge security, and send slaves on the first steps toward freedom. While Harvester tillers wander the countryside, escorting the crop of escapees freedom, Harvesters remain in seeming bondage to direct others to the road freedom, undermine efforts to recapture slaves, and end the threat of especially vile masters. Abilities Rebellious Identity (Ex) A harvester’s vigilante identity must be within one step of chaotic good, and his social identity must appear to be a servant, slave, or other menial laborer. This alters dual identity. Harvester Crop (Ex) As a standard action, a harvester can designate a number of allies equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier as part of his Harvester crop. Members of a harvester crop must remain within 30 feet of the vigilante to gain any benefits from abilities that affect a harvester crop, regardless of the ability’s source (whether it’s a harvester, irrigator, or tiller). If the allies leave this range, the harvester must designate them again to include them in his crop. Crop Vigilance (Ex) When the harvester uses the aid another action to grant a member of his Harvester crop a bonus on an attack roll against an opponent, on a skill check, or to AC against an opponent’s next attack, the bonus increases to +3. This doesn’t stack with the benefits of other feats or class features that improve the bonus he grants to an ally with aid another. At 5th level and every 6 vigilante levels thereafter, the bonus that the harvester provides when using aid another to assist a member of his Harvester crop increases by 1, to a maximum of +6 at 17th level. Obsequious (Ex) A Harvester works hard to cultivate a social identity that plays off others’ racist assumptions to deflect blame and excuse suspicious behavior, making him seem harmless or even a model servant. He can use the Bluff skill to deflect suspicion about his vigilante identity and activities (including use of vigilante talents when in his social identity) rather than Disguise, and gains a +2 bonus on Bluff checks to do so. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 vigilante levels he has beyond 1st, to a maximum of +6 at 17th level. This ability replaces the social talent gained at 1st level. Tend the Garden (Ex) At 2nd level, a harvester gains the ability to coordinate the members of his Harvester crop to improve their performance in battle. He gains Stealth Synergy as a bonus feat. As a standard action, a harvester can grant any one teamwork feat he has to all members of his Harvester crop who can see and hear him. Members of his Harvester crop retain this feat for 1 round, plus 1 round for every 5 vigilante levels the harvester has beyond 2nd, to a maximum of 4 rounds at 17th level. A Harvester can share only one teamwork feat at a time in this manner. This ability replaces the vigilante talent gained at 2nd level. Category:Archetypes